Te extraño, del verbo te quiero aquí
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: [Para InsaneTeaParty por el KnBAmigo Secreto 2012] AU!Trabajos. Aomine se encuentra solo el 24 de diciembre, sin su novio y nada mejor que hacer ese día, inconscientemente empieza a recordar momentos de su relación con Kise ¿Recibirá una sopresa o no?


**Para: **InsaneTeaParty

**De: **El Arroba '_Sheldon Bazzinga Cooper' _Supremo, con mucho mucho amor y cariño :3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke le pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi, yo sólo estoy haciendo uso y abuso de sus personajes para satisfacer mis deseos personales de expander el amor hacia el AoKi, porque son puro amor.

**Advertencia: **Mención de sexo, pero aquí la advertencia es más que sólo es una mención de eso y no escrito como tal lol.

**Parejas: **AoKi, leve aparición de KagaKuro y mención de MuraHimu y MidoTaka.

**Notas: **Soy tu amiga secreta de Kuroko no Basuke, me disculpo por la tardanza realmente no tengo excusa pero espero sinceramente que te guste y si no te llega a gustar me lo puedes decir inmediatamente y trataré de hacer algo que sí te guste~

* * *

Ahí iba el enésimo suspiro del moreno, quien se encontraba acostado en el sofá haciendo zapping en los canales tratando de encontrar algo en lo que entretenerse, no había ningún partido interesante, sólo películas de esas romanticonas que Kise vería, animes de la temporada inclusive ¿My Little Pony? Probablemente ahora se le pegaría aquella estúpida canción pero se rendía no había caso, la televisión no estaba de su parte mejor dicho, nada estaba de su parte puesto que era 24 de diciembre pero en vez de poder estar quitándole la ropa a su novio éste se encontraba trabajando, sí, sí que lindo "el piloto de vuelos internacionales que parece supermodelo" se había cansado de escuchar eso de las azafatas en el aeropuerto cada vez que iba a recoger al rubio allí pero maldita sea esos vuelos internacionales que alejan al idiota de su lado.

Apagó el televisor, gastos extra de energía no era precisamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Se volteó para quedar mirando el techo mientras recordaba como era que habían terminado juntos los dos, fue después de la Winter Cup prácticamente finalizando su primer año de preparatoria, sería adorable decir que cada uno se confesó pero la verdad no fue un poco diferente, de sólo recordarlo Aomine sonreía divertido:

Un par de días antes de la semifinal de la Winter Cup, Aomine Daiki el as de Touou conocido por su gusto de pechos enormes se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el as de Kaijou, quiene es aparte su ex-compañero de equipo de escuela primaria, el problema era... ¿Cómo demonios decírselo? Es decir, cuando comenzaron su primer año, que cada uno en la Generación de los Milagros optó seguir su propio camino el de piel morena notó los sentimientos que tenía el rubio por él, incluso era cruel porque los conocía pero los ignoraba y los rechazaba. Sí, a ese adorable chico que parecía un cachorro detrás de él, aquel que creía en el amor verdadero y en los besos de amor, el muchacho parecía sacado de una película de princesas de Disney... Quizás eso haría las cosas más fáciles ¿no? Error, un gran error en el cual se dio cuenta después de haberse confesado a Kise Ryota al finalizar su partido contra Seirin.

.

–No–respondió tajante el rubio.

–... Discúlpame–fue lo único que pudo decir el otro.

–A ti te gusta Kurokocchi, así que no caeré en alguna de tus estúpidas cosas para tratar de que Kurokocchi abandone a Kagamicchi–espetó el rubio con un ligero sentimiento de dolor en su voz.

–¿Quién te dijo una estupidez así, idiota? Sí, antes me gustaba Tetsu pero él ahora está con el idota de Kagami y si te digo que me gustas tu es porque es la verdad, maldición–volvió a declarar el otro molesto mientras el modelo tenía un leve rubor–Además tu también gustas de mi.

–... Bueno ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Algo así como "El único que puede amarme, soy yo mismo"?–respondió con un puchero involuntario que al moreno le parecía totalmente adorable pero probablemente no diría en voz alta–Pero aún así no creo ti Aominecchi, nadie me niega que no sea un simple capricho tuyo por estar dolido que Kurokocchi no quisiera contigo otra vez además que no quiero ser tratado como un plato de segunda mesa, adiós–fueron esas las últimas palabras del rubio antes de marcharse dando media vuelta dejando a un molesto pero determinado Aomine.

.

Durante los restantes días de invierno Aomine se aseguró de demostrarle a Kise que sus sentimientos eran reales, que él no era ningún plato de segunda mesa y que de verdad quería estar con él, llegó incluso a hacer un gran ridículo del cual el de cabello azul no piensa hablar pero digamos que incluye canciones de Taylor Swift, el Maji Burger junto a un inglés muy roto y un resentimiento hacia Momoi legendario, los chistes sobre ese día todavía pueden ser apreciados, por supuesto ninguno se cuenta en frente del que ahora trabaja como policía.

Estar con Kise no era fácil, no era porque Kise lloriquease mucho el querer salir con Aomine cuando éste sólo quería tomar una siesta, no era porque Kise le contara todo a Momoi y cuando hacia algo mal tenía a la chica gritándole desde el balcon que arreglara las cosas, no era que Kise hiciera que Midorima les dijera su compatibilidad amorosa a través del horóscopo o que hiciera que gastase dinero en los lucky items para evitar el fracaso de su relación, no era el hecho de tener que restringirse a si mismo porque Kise era modelo y sería un gran escándalo el de repente ver fotos de él junto a otro hombre haciéndolo en un callejón, no era porque ahora comprase todas las revistas en las que Kise aparece, probablemente lo difícil era tener que lidiar en con todas las chicas enamoradas de Kise y es que la cosa era tan increíble que hasta cuando al fin lograban tener una cita las chicas salían de la nada para tomarse una foto con él o para ir a un café y tomar algo ¡En la propia cara de Aomine!.

Hubo una particular vez donde una chica ni siquiera intentó ser discreta a la hora ver al rubio, literalmente se le quedaba viendo mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello y se mordía el labio inferior ¿Qué se creía? Hasta esa entrenadora de Seirin tenía más cuerpo que ella, y eso era decir bastante desde el punto de vista de Aomine.

.

–¿Me estás escuchando, Aominecchi?-se quejó el rubio mientras dirigía la vista al mismo punto que Aomine, viendo a la chica que ahora estaba sonrojada-Aominecchi si tanto así no quieres estar conmigo que te la pasas viendo a esa chica que si ni siquiera aplica a tus gustos podrías haberlo dicho

–¿Eres idiota?–le preguntó mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza recibiendo una mirada asesina de la distante fan de su novio–Esa chica a quien está viendo es a ti.

–¿A mí?

–Olvida la pregunta, sí eres un idiota.

–¡Que cruel, Aominecchi!–lloriqueó el rubio pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir haciéndolo porque fue callado por los labios del moreno haciendo sonrojar al rubio y logrando sorprender de sobremanera a la distante fan.

–Sí, sí–le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

.

Después de haber hecho eso tuvo que escuchar un sermón de Kise de que no estaba bien hacer esas cosas en público y se quedó dos semanas sin sexo, las dos semanas en las que Aomine estuvo de peor humor en todo ese año y de sólo recordarlo se volvía a molestar. Decidió salir a la tienda de 24 horas más cercana a buscar algo de comer no había ni media gana de preparar algo, para su suerte había una que no estaba tan lejos y así no tendría que soportar todo ese ambiente romanticón* en las calles y deprimirse más por el hecho de que Kise no estuviera.

Rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba: ramen instantáneo y un té oolong, mientras tarareaba una melodía que era incapaz de reconocer el origen, de hecho tomó unos muffins a pesar de no ser un amante de las cosas dulces, le guardaría algunos a Kise para cuando regresara.

.

–Oh Aomine-kun, no sabía que veías My Little Pony ni que ahora te gustaran los muffins–comentó una peculiar voz que el moreno tenía un tiempo sin escuchar.

–¡¿Uwah?! ¿Tetsu? ¿P-Ponies...? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

–Tengo el suficiente tiempo como para haber escuchado a Aomine-kun tararear todo el tema de My Little Pony, lo sé porque las niñas del preescolar me enseñaron la canción–respondió el más bajo con su inmutable expresión de siempre, que no había cambiado con los años.

–¿Tetsuya? ¿Dónde te metiste?–Aomine escuchó una muy familiar voz llamando a su amigo pero... ¿Lo estaba haciendo por su nombre?

–Estoy aquí Taiga-kun, me encontré con Aomine-kun que ahora le gustan los ponies y los muffins–dijo como si nada llamando la atención de cierto pelirrojo.

–¿Q-Qué? ¿Ponies?–preguntó el recién llegado sorprendido ante la aparición del moreno.

–¡Oi Tetsu, bastardo! ¿Cómo que me gustan los ponies? ... Ustedes de hecho se llaman por sus nombres, huh–terminó diciendo el otro para tratar de desviar el tema de él y el show de ponies.

–¿Eh? Sí–fue lo único que atinó el pelirrojo tras toda la confusión del encuentro–¿Qué? ¿Tu no lo haces con Kise? ¿Dónde está él?

–Pues no, todavía no regresa de un vuelo que tuvo que hacer de último minuto hasta Europa para que así pudieran darle dos semanas libres–dijo sin más.

–Así que Aomine-kun se siente solo y por eso estaba viendo My Little Pony.

–Córtalo con los ponies, Tetsu–amenazó irritado el moreno pero aún así el de cabello celeste no se inmutó.

–Aún así, creí que tu no tardarías mucho en llamarlo por su nombre.

–Incluso Midorima-kun ha llamado a Takao-kun por su nombre, y estamos hablando de Midorima-kun–enfatizó el de cabello celeste-También Murasakibara-kun llama a Himuro-san por su nombre.

–Bueno aún así me sorprende que el _Baka_gami sea capaz de llamar a Tetsu por su nombre–empezó a fastidiar para desviar el tema de atención de el mismo porque realmente no sabía porque todavía no empezaba a llamar Kise por su nombre, aunque el rubio todavía seguía con su 'Aominecchi' también.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No quiero escuchar eso de ti, _Aho_mine!–reclamó el pelirrojo ligeramente sonrojado ya que sí, fue toda una odisea lograr llamar a Kuroko por su nombre.

–Ya, ya. Feliz noche buena y feliz navidad Aomine-kun, saluda a Kise-kun de mi parte–dijo el de cabello celeste con una imperceptible sonrisa para despedirse mientras tomaba la mano de un ahora bastante sonrojado pelirrojo para salir de la tienda de conveniencia.

.

Aomine pensó en lo que acababa de pasar, en empezar a llamar a Kise por su nombre y que éste lo llamase a él por el suyo, nunca había escuchado al rubio utilizar el nombre de nadie antes siempre era apellido con honorífico, y aún con sus 24 años todavía utiliza "–chi"* con las personas, aunque claro eso sólo lo hacía más adorable. Y ahí iba otro suspiro, extrañaba a Kise, sin él la noche buena no tenía nada de buena así que mejor se apuraba en regresar al departamento a comer sus fideos y dormirse porque definitivamente no había nada mejor que hacer y el seguir viendo parejas acarameladas por ahí era realmente molesto.

"_Estoy en casa_" pensó en decir pero es que realmente no había na–– ¿De dónde demonios viene ese rudio? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Es un fantasma en su propio departamente que sintió lástima por Aomine y fue a hacerle compañía? ¡No, no, no, que se vaya! ¿O es un ladrón? No tenía su arma encima porque decidió no tenerla desde que una vez casi le dispara a Kasamatsu por encontrarlo encima de Kise (aunque todo había sido culpa de Kise al querer fastidiar a su sempai y éste sólo quería darle una lección) ¡Ah! No es momento de pensar en eso, si es un ladrón no habría tanto problema pero ¿Y si era un fantasma de verdad? Aomine palideció de sólo pensarlo, se sentía como un crío de primaria de nuevo.

.

–¡Aominecchi!–escuchó una voz risueña llamarlo para después saltarle encima y tirarlo al piso.

–¡Mierda Kise casi me das un infarto!

–¿Ehhh? ¿Esa es manera de saludarme después de que logré llegar a tiempo para estar contigo en navidad? Que cruel–se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero.

–Ya, lo entiendo–le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla ya que de verdad estaba feliz de verlo, y no señor, no tenía nada que ver con que eso significara que no había fantasmas–Pero debería al menos salir del genkan* ¿no crees?

–Perdón, perdón ¡Oh! ¿Compraste algo?–preguntó el rubio mientras levantaba y veía la bolsa en las manos del moreno.

–Compré muffins de arándano–dijo el más alto ya levantado y juró que casi, sólo casi pudo ver una cola agitarse detrás del rubio que lo veía con unos muy brillantes ojos–Pero tienes que convencerme de que te los dé, _Ryota_–le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al ver el ahora sonrojado chico frente a él.

–A-Aomin––

–Daiki, mi nombre es Daiki.

–... D-Daiki... cchi–respondió el otro viéndolo fijamente con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Al moreno le encataba ver esa expresión en el rostro del rubio, se preguntaba como era capaz de apesar de ser un hombre ser así de adorable haciéndolo enamorarse una vez más–Te extrañé–le dijo sinceramente para después besarlo como se debe hasta que la detestable necesidad básica de respirar se hizo presente–Olvidemos los muffins ya yo conseguí mi dulce de noche buena–le dijo para después cargarlo sobre su hombro y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

–¡E-Espera Aomi––! D-Daikicchi ¡Tengo jet-lag* y quiero muffins!–se quejó el otro.

–Pero yo te quiero a ti ahora, así que cállate y acéptalo–fue el gran y convincente argumento de Aomine que hizo que el otro se rindiera.

.

De verdad lo había extrañado, su voz, sus gestos, sus quejidos, su rostro, la expresión que ponía cuando lo molestaba, el molestarlo, su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos, lo adorable que podía ser, extrañaba el poder tocarlo, besarlo y el sólo hecho de tenerlo entre sus brazos. Aomine de verdad ama a Kise, quizás no lo diga en todo momento, pero eso es cierto y es demostrado en como lo molesta sólo para conocer todas las expresiones de aquel bello rostro, como cumple con sus caprichos, como espera pacientemente por él siempre, como la mayoría de las veces se traga sus celos aunque le den sus arranques de posesividad, como haría lo que fuese por él aunque probablemente no diga todas esas cosas vergonzosas en voz alta.

* * *

**~OMAKE~ La vergüenza legendaria**

Iba a comenzar la primera, volvería al instituto pero ahora como un estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria y empezaría incluso el entrenamiento para la Interhigh de verano, estar en la cancha lo hacia estar menos nervioso de lo que estaba en esos momentos, haría caso del consejo de Momoi lo haría, no quería pero lo haría eso daría por terminada la lucha que tenía desde el invierno, definitivamente Kise tendría que aceptar tanto sus sentimientos como los de él mismo, definitivamente sería así y gracias a Dios el Maji Burger estaba más o menos desierto para cuando llegó el rubio.

–¿Para qué me llamaste Aominecchi?–preguntó el rubio inmediatamente entró y se encontró al jugador estrella.

–"C-Cásate conmigo Kise nunca tendrás que estar solo T-Te amo y eso es todo lo que sé"–empezó a cantar el otro, sí, tenía una voz hermosa* pero el sólo hecho de escuchar esa canción de los labios del de cabello azul era algo para estar completamente sorprendido además...–"Creo que sé donde perteneces, creo que sabes que es conmigo, así que ¿Por qué no puedes ver? Tu perteneces conmigo"

–_¡Dai-chan tu inglés está muy roto, a pesar de que memorizaste las letras! ¡No puedo, no puedo! ¡No debo reírme!_–eran los pensamientos de la chica de cabello rosado oculta debajo de una mesa que estaba luchando para contener las risas.

–¿En serio, Aominecchi?–dijo el rubio con un ligero rubor mientras se reía y el moreno miraba hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojado _Maldita Satsuki_ fue el único pensamiento que tuvo en ese momento–Pero, el hecho de que hayas hecho algo así significa que vas en serio ¿no? Sí ese es el caso entonces no quedan dudas–le respondió con una sonrisa sincera bastante sonrojado mientras tomaba la mano del moreno.

–Bueno, me alegro que al menos haya funcionado–comentó más para sí que para el rubio–Pero no puedes decirle nada de ésto a nadie.

–¿Eh? Pero quería contarle a todos lo genial que fue Aominecchi.

–No–sentenció el moreno.

Pero lo que el jugador estrella de Touou no sabía era que cierta chica de copa F había avisado a otras personas del plan, y eso incluía a la Generación de lo Milagros y todo el equipo de Seirin.

"Dai-chan confesará sus sentimientos por Ki-chan en el Maji Burger yaaay d(* ^ω^ *)b〜"

Ese fue el mensaje que condenó a Aomine Daiki en la víspera de la entrada a su segundo año de preparatorio y que mantendría burlas por los siglos de los siglos.

* * *

Ambiente romanticón*: En Japón las religiones principales son el sintoismo y el budismo por lo tanto la llegada del niño Jesús no tiene significancia para ellos, la Navidad es sólo una excusa para decorar, y es más como un segundo San Valentín, el estar con familiar y amigos no es nada importante es mejor salir con tu pareja en éstas fechas.

Chi*: Es un honorífico relativamente nuevo en Japón, y es más que todo usado por los adolescentes.

Genkan*: La entrada de los apartamentos y casas en Japón donde se dejan los zapatos.

Jet-Lag*: Es lo que pasa cuando vas a un lugar con una gran diferencia horaria del país en el que vives, tu reloj biológico está confundido básicamente.

*: ¿Qué? Aomine tiene una voz hermosa, es Suwabe Junichi, ese señor tiene una voz irresistible xD Todo lo que canta está en inglés, pero yo simple he puesto la traducción de una, canta una parte "Love Story" y "You belong with me", si nunca las han escuchado pueden hacerlo e imaginar a Aomine cantándolas, escogí canciones de Taylor Swift porque siento que a Kise le gustarían, no hay otra razón (?)

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo 2013 para todos~! Espero que la hayan pasado bien con mucha comida y amigos. Lamento el exceso de ponies e idioteces en éste fic, me disculpo, sobre todo contigo InsaneTeaParty, también de nuevo perdón por la tardanza pero de veras espero que te haya gustado y te hayas divertido un poco con ésto.


End file.
